The purpose of our research is the investigation of mulitmodal treatment in adult patients with neoplastic disease in collaboration with other member institutions in the CALGB. Walter Reed Army Medical Center (WRAMC) has been an active member of CALGB for 28 years. WRAMC's participation has been under the guidance of Dr. Raymond Weiss for 6 years. In that 6 years there has been a steady rise in patient accrual to a level of nearly 125/year. There has been steady scientific input with chairmanship by WRAMC investigators of phase II studies and major involvement in the leadership of the Testicular Cancer Intergroup and the Head and Neck Cancer Intergroup Studies. In addition, there has been major input administratively with Dr. Weiss' chairmanship of the Data Audit Committee. Dr. Weiss is also serving a 4 year term as a member of the Executive Committee. Dr. Weiss is also a member of the Breast Cancer and Chemotherapy Core Committees, and Dr. Diehl is a member of the Lymphoma Core Committee. The quality of data collection at WRAMC has been rated as "excellent" by the Standards and Peer Review Committee, and the data delinquency rate is very low. WRAMC accrues many patients to leukemia studies and has accrued heavily to the leukemia companison studies. Dr. Surana had some problems with quality initially in 1985, but these have been corrected and peer review of WRAMC cytogenetic quality has now been favorable. Radiation Oncology input to CALGB studies has been only on a service basis, but data are submitted on time, and there have been no major and very few minor deviations from protocol-dictated treatment. Dr. Weiss' major interests are breast cancer and new drug studies. He will continue to make contributions to CALGB in this area. The WRAMC investigators enthusiatically participate in CALGB, although they will not be Group leaders in new scientific ventures. Protocol accrual and data collection quality will continue to be strong as will the administrative input. WRAMC will maintain a high level of involvement that will add to CALGB's overall accrual and scientific endeavors.